Second Thought
by DySolo
Summary: JJ needs another look. Follow-Up to All Grown Up.


**Title: **Second Thought  
**Pairing: **JJ/Spencer  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **JJ needs a second look  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own; just distort to my own liking.  
**Author's Notes:** Follows "All Grown up", because it didn't feel complete to me.  
**Un-Beta'd.**

**

* * *

**

**Criminal Minds || Second Thought**

She had invited him to dinner and was feeling nervous. Why was she feeling nervous? He was still her nerdy little friend who quoted random facts and statistics and wore mismatched socks like her son when he tried to dress himself. He was nothing more than her own team mate, her best friend. She nodded, picking at the salad before walking away from the food to check on her son. She paused at his door, shocked to see Spencer sitting there. She hadn't let him in. He raised his head and gave her a silly apologetic look.

"I used my key…I hope that's okay."

His key. She had forgotten all about that. After Will had left, she had given a key to Spencer and Garcia, in case of an emergency. This was not an emergency and yet, she couldn't be mad at him, seeing him sit there, Indian style, same as her son.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, leaning against the frame.

He smiled, happy she wasn't upset, before looking back at the little boy. "We're playing with blocks!"

JJ smiled at the excited tone in his voice. He might have hair on his legs and face, but he still had his boyish charm. She watched as Henry leaned over and put a block on top of another and how Spencer beamed with pride of the simplest thing. He was so good with Henry. He raised his eyes up to her again.

"Did you see that?" He asked, a grin on his face that was infectious.

"I did."

"He's so smart."

JJ laughed. She thought the same thing, but hearing a certified genius say it about her almost two year old was just…. Adorable. She continued to watch them as they played before going to check on the food again. She stirred the sauce before looking over her shoulder to see Spencer craning his neck to see what she was making. She turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Nosy, much?"

"Italian food? Henry's going to make a mess."

"Henry's getting baby chicken nuggets."

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Oh. That's…smart."

She smiled, leaning against the counter, looking at him as he stared at the salad. His hair was tousled and yet styled nicely. His dark purple shirt he had probably worn to work clung around his arms and chest before it tucked into under a black belt and slacks.

"What happened to you?" She found herself asking before she could stop herself.

He turned to look at her, slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

She flushed a little. "Your clothes. Your hair. What changed?"

He cleared his throat, flushing a little, before looking at what he was wearing. "Is it bad? Do you not like it?" His hand subconsciously went to his hair, his long fingers running through the brown locks.

"N-no. I like it, I'm just…curious."

He blushed a little deeper, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, as he considered telling her. He chewed on his bottom lip before shrugging, dropping his hand.

"Do you remember Austin? Of course, you don't, you were on maternity leave. Uh, Austin was a bartender that worked at a club in Atlanta when we went there for a case."

"The Viper case, Emily told me about it."

He nodded. "Right. Viper. Well, Morgan thought I should…flirt," he blushed deeper, "with the bartender and I did… and… well one thing lead to another and…"

"And?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We dated for a while."

Her other eyebrow shot up. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Had. The job… became too much, but she… She helped me with the clothes and everything." He shrugged, trying to make it seem not like a big deal.

JJ nodded. "Well… she did good."

"Well. She did… Never mind." He blushed again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to correct you."

"I'm used to it." She winked and they settled into a comfortable silence until he broke it.

"Why did you ask?" He asked, softly, causing her to turn her head to look at him again.

"Hmm?" She asked as she stirred.

"Why did you ask? I mean, you're the first to ask about it and.."

It was her turn to blush. "Oh, I was just… I just noticed yesterday that…" She stumbled over her words and flushed again. He was looking at her with that look, always intensely curious, his bottom lip slightly jutted out as he waited patiently.

"I just noticed it yesterday and thought I'd ask."

"You just noticed it?"

"I just noticed you." She said and his eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"How could you just notice me? We worked together side by side for 6 years, JJ."

"No," She said, setting down the spoon and touching her forehead. For such a genius, he could be so dumb sometimes. She took a step closer to him, placing her hand on his chest.

"I just _noticed_ you." She said again, looking up at him through her lashes.

He stared at her before his eyes widened as he looked at her hand and then her face. "Oh. Oh! You.." He blushed profusely and took a step away. "You mean you…"

She blushed herself at his reaction before shaking it off. "It's… Don't worry about it, Spencer. It's not like I'm going to jump you or anything." She teased, turning back to her spaghetti. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was okay to see him looking at her, same intense look. "What?"

"…I've noticed you, too."

Her hand paused mid-stir.

"I mean, I'm sure that's obvious, with the Redskins tickets and all. I mean, Morgan used to tease me endlessly about it and then Will.. And.. I mean, I didn't mind our relationship, nor do I now. I mean, I… uh…" He trailed off as she turned around, giving him an unimpressed look. He shook it off. "I just meant that I noticed you too."

She gave him an amused smile. "Good. I'm glad."

"Because you're ab-absolutely beautiful, JJ."

"Thank you." She said, softly, standing still. He took a step towards her and her breath stilled in her chest. He swallowed, largely, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Do…you… Would it be okay if we…"

"If we what?" She asked, looking up at him. He bit at his bottom lip, nervously. She hadn't realized how much he played with that. In the last few minutes, he had bit and licked and brought so much attention to his lips, it was almost impossible for her to look anywhere else. He seemed to notice.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, almost in the same tone from the night before. Lower than usual, confident, almost, thick with…something. It was her turn to swallow nervously and stutter.

"We…uh, we could try that, yeah." She felt 13 again, preparing for her first kiss behind her father's barn. Her heart was racing as fast as it had that time and yet, this time, the boy in front of her didn't have braces and reek of cheap cologne. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him as he leaned down to reach her lips. The kiss was soft and slow and questioning; everything she had expected from the man and something she hadn't. He _was _good! He knew what he was doing and when he pulled away, she followed him for a second before realizing what she was doing. She opened her eyes to see the same glint in his eyes from when he had been playing with Henry, smile on his lips. She smiled back.

"Not bad." She teased.

"Maybe we should try again then?"

She smiled and only answered with another kiss.


End file.
